Amis Rien d'autre
by Here go my dreams
Summary: Un an après avoir vaincu Cronos, Annabeth et Percy ce retrouve à la colonie. T pour paranoïa.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Enfin l'été. Demain je serai au camp. Même si je m'entends mieux avec mon père et que j'habite chez lui le reste de l'année, le camp reste mon chez moi et je suis vraiment impatiente d'y aller et de revoir mes amis. J'espère que se sera plus tranquille cette année. Je veux dire, après tout Cronos n'est plus là n'est ce pas. La Grande prophétie a été accomplie. En même temps les quêtes me manqueraient. Je suppose que j'y ai pris goût.

Le lendemain

J'arrive sur la colline des sangs mêlés, près du pin de Thalia. La vue est magnifique, ça m'avait vraiment manqué. Quand on arrive pour la 1ère fois au camp, on doit vraiment trouver les bungalows bizarres… A y repenser, je comprends mieux la réaction de Percy il y a 5ans. Les bungalows forment un mélange hétéroclite et tellement étrange que si vous ne savez pas à quoi ils correspondent vous pourriez vous poser de sérieuses questions quant à la santé mentale de ceux qui les ont construit… Grace à Percy, maintenant, tous les dieux, même mineurs ont leurs bungalows. Mon regard s'attarde quelques secondes sur le bungalow 6, mon bungalow, celui des enfants de la déesse Athéna. Puis sur le bungalow 3, le plus proche de la plage et du lac… le bungalow de Poséidon.

Après quelques minutes à contempler le paysage qui s'offre à moi, je me dirige vers mon bungalow. J'ai hâte de voir Percy… c'est mon meilleur ami après tout, il est normal que j'ai envie de le voir. Je l'ai embrassé c'est vrai mais la 1ère fois sur le mont sainte Helene, c'était pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Et la 2ème fois… la 2ème fois… c'était parce que j'était heureuse que Cronos soit mort ! Voilà !

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais ni vu ni entendu mes demis frères et sœurs (mais eux non plus ne m'avais pas remarquée). Mais je ne connaissais presque aucune des jeunes filles qui étaient là. Je suppose que suite à la requête de Percy il va y avoir beaucoup de nouveaux demi-dieux cette année. Mais j'avais du mal à croire que ces filles étaient des enfants d'Athéna. Elles n'arrêtent pas de glousser et parler de Garçons. Si elles n'avaient pas les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris orages spécifiques aux enfants d'Athéna, j'aurais juré qu'elles étaient des filles d'Aphrodite. Mais quand j'ai entendu de Qui elles parlaient, j'ai sentis mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Je rêve, vous avez vu ce mec… Percy Jackson… C'est lui le sauveur de l'Olympe ? Il est canon, vous avez vu le corps qu'il a ? C'est un Dieu !... Vous croyez qu'il a déjà une petite amie ? »

Percy est là ? Je me suis levée précipitamment et suis sortis de mon bungalow pour me diriger vers l'entrée de la colonie. Une fois le pin de Thalia en vue, je me suis arrêtée. Près du pin se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais, grand et à l'allure sportive. Sa silhouette était fine et musclée. Il était magnifique. Mes « sœurs » avaient raison, il ressemblait à un dieu. Percy avait les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Puis, il a rouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers moi, un sourire joyeux étirait ses lèvres. Je lui rends son sourire et m'avance pour aller à sa rencontre. C'était tellement bon de le retrouver. Je crois que je pourrais me noyer dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de bleu et de vert. On aurait dis que je plongeais mon regard dans l'océan.

« Percy » ai-je murmuré. « Tu m'a manqué. »

« Tu m'a manquée aussi Puit de Sagesse. » Avec ça il m'a serrée dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte et me rend compte que non loin de nous, plusieurs filles me jetaient des regards noirs. A regret, Percy et moi arrêtâmes notre étreinte pour prendre le chemin de la Grande Maison et aller saluer Chiron.

Le soir, il y avait un feu de camps animé par les Apollon. Une fois la soirée finit, j'ai raccompagné Percy à son bungalow… je sais, normalement c'est lui qui devrait me raccompagner au mien mais nous voulions faire une halte sur la plage. Une fois arrivés, nous nous somme laissés tomber dans le sable et regardé le ciel. Nous somme restés silencieux un bon moment je crois. Mais entre nous, les silences ne sont jamais maladroits, on ne ressent pas le besoins de parler pour se sentir à l'aise.

« -Tu crois qu'il reviendra ?... Cronos je veux dire.

-Il ne peut pas mourir, il est comme les monstres, c'est un Titan, il est immortel… Donc ta question n'a pas de sens Cervelle d'algue. »

Percy's POV

« -Il ne peut pas mourir, il est comme les monstres, c'est un Titan, il est immortel… Donc ta question n'a pas de sens Cervelle d'algue. »

Sa réponse me fit sourire, elle n'avait pas comprit le sens de ma question mais l'entendre m'appeler comme ça était agréable… ça m'avait manqué.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je sais qu'il reviendra mais… Est-ce que tu crois que _nous_ devrons l'affronter… encore ? »

J'ai sentis Annabeth frissonner à la pensée de Cronos et je lui ai pris la main.

Annabeth's POV

J'avais parfaitement compris le sens caché de sa question mais j'avais tellement peur de la réponse… J'avais faillit le perdre à plusieurs reprises à cause de Cronos. J'ai frissonnée et plusieurs minutes sont passées avant que je trouve le courage de murmurer

« - Je ne sais pas Percy… J'espère sincèrement que non.

Attend une minute… Sa veut dire que je viens de te poser une colle ?

Tu n'a pas de réponse non plus il me semble. Si ?

Non mais je ne suis pas un enfant d'Athéna, toi si. Et en temps que tel tu devrais avoir réponse à tout n'est ce pas ?...Puit de Sagesse. Dit il avant d'éclater de rire. »

J'ai sentis mes mains se crispées et se refermées sur le sable. Pui je me suis redressée et lui ai jeté le sable que j'avais ramassé dans la figure. Il a sursauté ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce que je l'attaque et s'est redressé à son tour pour riposter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous étions tous les deux couvert de sable et essoufflés d'avoir rit autant.

« - Il est tard, on devrait allé dormir.

oui. Ai-je dis en baillant. Bonne nuit cervelle d'algue.

Bonne Nuit Puit de Sagesse…Tu m'as manqué. »

De retour à mon bungalow, je me suis endormi en pensant à mon meilleur ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain

Au petit déjeuner, il y avait beaucoup de monde mais comme d'habitude, Percy n'était nul part en vue. Je mangeais sans trop prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait, perdue dans mes pensées quand j'ai entendue quelqu'un me parler. J'ai regardée la jeune fille qui venait de me parler. Elle devait être un peut plus jeune que moi. Peut être 15 ans. Et était manifestement une fille d'Aphrodite.

« - Pardon ? Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu peux répéter stp ? ai-je dit en souriant. »

La fille me regarde bizarrement comme si elle essayait de savoir si je me moquais d'elle ou non. Elle a finit par hausser les épaules et a répété.

« - Il paraît que tu connaît Percy Jackson. C'est vrai ? »

Cette phrase m'a fait l'effet d'une claque. Je suis presque sur de connaître la suite de cette conversation. J'ai du faire un effort pour empêcher ma voix de trembler quand je lui ai répondus.

«- Percy est mon meilleur ami…

- Vraiment ? Alors tu dois le connaître un minimum…N'est ce pas ? Elle a grimacée comme si le simple fait que je le connaisse est une insulte.

- En effet oui. » Me suis-je contentée de répondre avant de me lever et de sortir du pavillon réfectoire. Je ne voulais pas parler avec cette fille. _Non mais pour qui elle ce prend cette fille ?_

Je me suis dirigée vers le bungalow de Poséidon. J'ai toqué mais n'ayant toujours aucune réponse au bout de 5minutes, je suis entrée… Et me suis figée. Percy était endormit, allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoullit dans son oreiller et toute ses couvertures avaient été rejetées sur le coté. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

« - Percy ?

….

Percy !

…

PERSEE JACKSON !

Hein, Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

… Sans rire Percy. Comment tu fais ? T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Mmh… Il est quelle heure ?

9h45

Oups !

Tu peux le dire ouais… He tu pourrais t'habiller stp ? ai-je ajouté quand je me suis rappelé qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon.

Oh ! Hem ouais… Je te rejoins dehors. »

Il avait l'air tellement gêné… J'ai rigolé et suis sortis pour l'attendre.

5minutes plus tard, Percy Jackson sortait du bungalow de Poséidon habillé d'un t-shirt manche longues bleu nuit, d'un jeans tout simple et de converses noires. Il m'a demandé si il y avait un problème et je me suis rendus compte que je le fixais depuis qu'il était sortis et qu'en plus, j'avais la bouche ouverte. J'ai sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et j'ai baissée la tête. Le sol me paraissait très intéressant tout d'un coup.

« - Non… On va s'entrainer ?

Oui, bonne idée, que je te batte encore une fois.

Tu rêve cervelle d'algue. »dis je en partant en courant.

Percy me rattrapa et me fit tomber à terre en m'écrasant de tout son poids. Nous nous somme relevés et nous sommes dirigés à nouveau vers l'arène en marchant et en riant. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant l'arène, nous avions arrêté de rire et étions entrain de discuter. J'ai tourné la tête et ai vu les frères Alatir qui étaient entrain de rire… Je me demande quel coup tordu ils ont fait cette fois. Les deux frères ont tournés la tête vers nous, ont commencé à faire de grands signes et se sont mis à courir à notre rencontre.

« Percy, Annabeth ça faisait longtemps ! » se sont ils exclamés en cœur. Une fois arrivés à notre hauteur, ils nous ont dit bonjour et Trévis m'a serré dans ses bras. Puis, il s'est reculé et à lancé

« Hey, Annabeth, ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ? »

Percy's POV

Annabeth et moi arrivions à l'arène de combat quand Connor et Trévis Alatir sont venus à notre rencontre. Trévis a serré Annabeth dans ses bras et j'ai soudainement eu envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Puis, il s'est reculé et je l'ai entendu sortir un truc du genre « Hey, Annabeth, ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ? ». Et là pour le coup j'ai vu rouge. Ne vous méprenez pas…Je ne suis pas jaloux, de toute façons comment est ce que je pourrais être jaloux ? Je ne suis même pas amoureux d'elle. Mais c'est quand même ma meilleure amie et franchement, elle ne peut pas sortir avec Trévis. Lui et son frère sont toujours fourrés ensemble et ils ne ratent jamais une occasion de faire des blagues (qui le plus souvent sont de mauvais gout et ne font rire qu'eux) aux autre pensionnaires de la colonie. Je veux dire… C'est mec super sympa ok ? Mais… Et bah c'est vraiment pas le genre de mec qu'il faut à Annabeth.

Je me suis retenu de bouger ou de dire quelque chose. Je sentais mon visage me bruler tellement j'étais en colère et je faisais des efforts pour ne pas exploser.

Annabeth a sourit et a dit doucement

« Désolée Trévis, t'es un mec génial mais je crois que je te préfère vraiment juste en temps qu'ami. » Trévis à sourit et à répondu « Dommage, j'aurais essayé au moins… Tu viens frangin ?... A plus les tourtereaux ! »

Je suis resté figé. J'ai sentis mes joues devenir rouge encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. J'ai jeté un rapide regard à Annabeth… Elle était au moins aussi rouge que moi. Elle a finis par briser le silence et a dit maladroitement

« Bon…he… on s'entraine ? »

Et c'est ce que nous avons fais. Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous reposer, nous avons commencé à discuter. Nous ne faisions pas attention à l'heure… Quand j'ai regardée ma montre j'ai sursauté.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Y a qu'on a loupé le déjeuner. »

Le Soir

J'avais passé toute la journée avec Percy et nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer. Après le diner, je suis retournée au bungalow 6 avec mes frères et sœurs.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…ça faisait près d'une que j'essayais en vain. Si je vais faire un tour dehors sa aidera peut être… Je suis sortie et me suis dirigée vers la plage. Je suis restée assise dans le sable une dizaine de minutes puis, je me suis levée et, sans même réfléchir, me suis dirigée vers le bungalow 3. J'ai toqué et, au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu un « entrez » étouffé. J'ai ouvert la porte, me suis glissée à l'intérieur et ai refermé doucement la porte.

« - Annabeth ?...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J'arrive pas à dormir.

Tu veux parler ?

Mmh. »

Je suis assise sur son lit à coté de lui et nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien, nous rappelant les temps forts des années précédentes, de nos quêtes, de la guerre contre Cronos et des fois (si nombreuses) où nous avions faillit mourir. Puis, finalement, au bout d'un moment, je me suis blottie contre Percy pour m'endormir comme une masse et plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves. (Ce qui est, il faut le dire assez rare pour un sang mêlé.)


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain

Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite. Mais j'ai sursautée en sentant un corps pressé contre le mien. J'ai finis par ouvrir les yeux et ai vu Percy. Je me suis rendu compte que, comme hier, il ne portait un caleçon…Les évènement de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et étais allé prendre l'air sur la plage pour me changer les idées. Au moment de rentrer, je m'étais dirigée (volontairement) vers le bungalow de Percy au lieu de rentrer au mien… Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'avais ressentis le besoins de le voir et de lui parler.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormis dans le bungalow de Percy, avec lui, dans son lit… Si Chiron apprenait ça, Percy et moi aurions sans doute pas mal d'ennuis. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose pareille ?

J'ai regardée Percy. Il dormait encore et j'ai finit par remarquer qu'il avait un bras autour de ma taille. J'ai sentis mon visage bruler. Il était vraiment beau. Les filles d'Aphrodite avaient raison sur ce point... Je regarde le réveil et me rend compte qu'il est déjà 8h30. J'ai réveillée Percy. Pour une fois il a réagis vite je n'ai fais que murmurer son prénom.

« - mmh, Annabeth, laisse moi dormir, je suis fatigué…Annabeth ?

Salut cervelle d'algue…Bien dormis ? » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« - Tu devrais voir ta tête Percy... Franchement…Bon puis ce que pour une fois tu te réveille à une heure décente on va manger ?

Bonne idée, j'ai super faim !»

Je suis sortis du bungalow et ai essayé de défroisser un minimum mes vêtements en attendant Percy… J'irai me changer après. Pour l'instant, Percy n'est pas le seul à être affamé.

Quand Percy est sortit, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le pavillon réfectoire. Un fois arrivés, je lui ai dis que je ne le verrais sans doute pas de la matinée mais que je viendrais le voir pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble et suis allé m'asseoir avec mes frères et sœurs à la table d'Athéna.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je suis allée me changer rapidement pour ensuite me rendre au cour de tir à l'arc qui était dirigé par Chiron aujourd'hui. Après le cours, je suis retournée à mon bungalow pour travailler sur des stratégies avec mon frère, Malcolm et ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur portable que Dédale m'avait donné…Cet homme était vraiment un génie.

Le temps de finir tout ça et il était déjà midi. J'allais allé chercher Percy pour que nous allions au pavillon réfectoire ensemble. Mais dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis figée. La fille d'Aphrodite qui m'avait posé des questions sur Percy l'autre jour était avec lui et ils étaient en train de discuter. Percy a dit quelque chose _elle _a éclaté de rire faisant…sourire Percy. Comment peut il être aussi stupide ? Aussi aveugle sur les intentions de cette fille ? Ou peut être qu'il est conscient de ce qu'elle essaie de faire et que… Non, bien sur que non, Percy ne voudrait jamais sortir avec une fille comme elle. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que je me met dans cet état ? Percy est mon meilleur ami…Il fait ce qu'il veut avec sa vie sentimentale. Sa ne me regarde pas… Mais bien sur que si sa me regarde ! Justement c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux quand même le laisser sortir avec cette fille. C'est une fille d'Aphrodite ! Elle ne pense qu'à son apparence et fait toute une comédie d'un ongle cassé. Je suis sur qu'elle passe au moins trois heures dans sa salle de bain et trois autre à choisir sa tenue… Ce n'est définitivement pas le genre de fille dont Percy a besoins… Une fille d'Athéna serait sans doute parfaite pour lui…Moi ?... Ho non c'est pas vrai… Non je… je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui… Je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami et puis… Ma mère et son père son ennemis. Comment… Ok calme toi Annabeth, respire.

J'ai respiré un bon coup et me suis dirigée vers Percy et la fille d'Aphrodite qui l'avait prit dans une étreinte. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Quand elle les a rouverts et qu'elle m'a vu, elle m'a lancée un regard noir qui disait clairement « Tu t'approche et t'es morte. Il est à moi. ». Je n'y ai pas prêté attention et ai continué. Percy était entrain d'essayé de se dégager de l'étreinte de cette… allumeuse. J'ai mis une main sur son épaule et Percy s'est retourné si vite que j'ai été surprise. J'ai souris et il a fait de même.

« On va manger ? » Son sourire s'est élargit et, sans même prêter attention à la fille d'Aphrodite, il m'a prit la main et m'a entrainé en courant vers le pavillon réfectoire.

Sans même y réfléchir, je me suis installée à la table de Poséidon avec Percy. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien en mangeant. A la fin du repas, je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de prendre une douche mais que je le rejoindrais tout de suite après pour que nous allions nous balader sur la plage.

Je suis donc allée à mon bungalow, laissant Percy seul. J'ai pris toutes les affaires dont j'avais besoin et les aient déposées près de la douche. Je suis entrée à l'intérieur et ai laissé l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps et me relaxer.

J'ai finis par couper l'eau et ai tendu le bras pour attrapé ma serviette et ma main s'est refermée sur…du vide. Ma serviette avait disparue ! J'ai cherché mes vêtements du regard et me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient eux aussi disparus. J'ai sentis la colère monter en moi… Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais gout et je sais que Trévis et Connor ne sont pas derrière ça parce que même si la plus part du temps leur blague ne font pas vraiment rire, elles ne sont jamais méchantes… Contrairement à celle-ci.

Je suis sortis de la douche le plus furtivement possible…Et me suis rendus compte que j'étais seule dans le bungalow. J'ai ouvert mon armoire pour prendre d'autres vêtements mais elle avait été complètement vidée.

Puis, j'ai entendus des rires dehors. J'ai regardé la fenêtre et ai aperçu la fille d'Aphrodite qui tournait autour de Percy. Elle avait mes vêtements. J'ai vu rouge. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire… J'étais encore trempée et j'étais nue et…

Quelqu'un est entré dans le bungalow et je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri de surprise. Je me suis retournée et ai jeté un regard horrifié à… Percy.

« - Annabeth, qu'est ce qui te prend si longtemps ? Tu t'es noyée ou quoi ? » A la fin de sa phrase, il sembla enfin me remarquer et poussa un cri de surprise. Il détourna rapidement le regard et bégaya « Annabeth, je… je suis désolé… je voulais pas… je pensais pas… je suis désolé… je… je vais attendre dehors…

- Percy ! Non…s'il te plait » Il n'a pas tourné la tête vers moi mais je pouvais dire qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Je… écoute je suis vraiment désolée mais quelqu'un a prit tous mes vêtements pendant que j'étais sous la douche et je… » Percy tourna enfin la tête vers moi en veillant toute fois à garder ses yeux sur mon visage. Avant que je puisse réagir, il avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt. J'allais parler mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, il m'a tendu le t-shirt.

« Enfile ça. Je reviens dans cinq minutes… Bouge pas. » Et ni une ni deux, Percy était sortit du bungalow.

J'ai frissonné et ai regardé le t-shirt que Percy venait de me donner. Je l'ai mis. Il était trop grand pour moi.

Je me suis assise sur mon lit, ai ramené mes jambes contre ma poitrine et ai appuyé mon menton contre mes genoux en mettant mes bras autour de mes jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Percy était de retour, un sac à dos négligemment posé sur son épaule gauche.

Il m'a tendu le sac.

« J'ai mis des vêtements dedans…habits toi…Je t'attends dehors. »

Une fois Percy sorti, j'ai ouvert le sac et y ai trouvé un pantalon que je me suis empressée d'enfiler. J'ai pris le sac et suis sortie rejoindre Percy.

Il m'a regardé et m'a sourit puis il me demanda étonné

« - Si tu a froid pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis de pull ?

Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on m'a pris tous mes vêtements.

Annabeth, je veux bien être stupide mais je ne le suis quand même pas à ce point là…Il y a un pull dans le sac. »

Il a désigné le sac à dos. J'ai sentis mon visage bruler tandis que je prenais le pull et le mettais.

« Je n'avais pas vu…Merci Percy. » ai-je murmuré.

Il s'est approché de moi et m'a attirée contre lui. Je me suis laissée faire et me suis blottie conte lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais ce dont je suis sur en revanche, c'est que j'étais déçue quand il a finit par s'écarter de moi.

« - Percy… ça te dérange si on décale la ballade d'un quart d'heure ? J'ai… un truc à vérifier.

- Temps que c'est pas pour reprendre une douche… »

J'ai souris, me suis penchée pour l'embrasser sur la joue et me suis dirigée vers le bungalow d'Aphrodite en courant.

J'ai repérée ma me suis dirigée vers elle elle était seule.

Elle était tellement occupée à admirer sa manucure qu'elle ne m'avait ni entendu, ni vu arriver… Quoique pour ce qui était de me voir, étant donné que j'avais ma casquette d'invisibilité ça aurait été difficile même dans d'autres circonstances.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu a fait une chose pareille ? »

La fille d'Aphrodite a sursauté et relevé les yeux. Elle a cherchée d'où venait ma voix et finit par comprendre pourquoi elle ne me trouvait pas.

« - Annabeth, c'est ça ?... De quoi tu parle ?

- Pourquoi as-tu pris tous mes vêtements ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas. »

J'ai enlevé ma casquette et me suis matérialisée devant elle. Elle a sursauté et laissé échapper

« - Où as-tu trouvé ça ? J'avais tout pris…

- Donc c'est bien toi qui m'a volé mes vêtements. »

- Bah ouais. Tu voulais que ce soit qui ? Et on dit que t'es une fille d'Athéna ? »

J'ai serré les dents et me suis concentrée sur ce que je voulais savoir… Même si je pensais déjà connaître la réponse.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Percy Jackson est à moi ! A moi ! Et je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui… Attend un peu, c'est des habits de mec que tu porte ! T'as piqué des habits à un de tes frères ? T'aurais au moins pu en prendre à une sœur au lieu d'un frère temps qu'à faire… Vous avez vu tout le monde ? Annabeth Chase est une voleuse ! »

A ce moment la, je me suis rendu compte que tout le bungalow d'Aphrodite nous observait. J'allais répliquer que ce n'était pas vrai mais quelqu'un a été plus rapide que moi.

« Ce n'est pas une voleuse. Ces vêtements sont à moi et les aient prêtés à Annabeth puisque les siens avaient _mystérieusement_ disparus. Quoique le mystère semble résolut puisque si j'ai bien entendu, tu en es l'origine. »

Je me suis retournée et ai vu Percy. Il semblait en colère. Puis, j'ai à nouveau regardé vers le bungalow d'Aphrodite. _Elle _avait une expression choquée sur le visage.

« - Tu… lui a donné des vêtement à toi ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser tomber Annabeth et la laisser comme ça ?

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! Laisse Annabeth tranquille… De toute façon je ne sortirais pas avec toi donc l'affaire est réglée. Mais sache quand même qu'en général quand tu veux quelque chose de quelqu'un, ça marche beaucoup mieux quand tu t'adresse à la personne en question au lieu de passer par les autres. » Avec ça, il a prit ma main et m'a entrainée vers le lac.

Une fois arrivés sur la plage, nous nous sommes arrêtés.

« - Merci.

- Quand tu veux. » Il a sourit. Je voulais lui demandé quelque chose, j'avais besoin de savoir alors j'ai demandé timidement

« - Percy ?... Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis ?

- Quand ?

- Quand tu as dis que tu ne sortirais pas avec elle. Je veux dire… Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois ensemble et… T'avais l'air de l'apprécier.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement ? J'ai rougis.

- …

- T'es jalouse ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non… Je…

- T'es jalouse ! S'est-il exclamer

- …

- Oh ! Et pour ton information, oui, j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Temps mieux… Je dois y aller » J'ai baissée la tête et ai murmuré tout doucement « Je t'aime cervelle d'algue » avant de me diriger vers la Grande Maison. Mais Percy m'a attrapée par le bras et m'a obligée à me retourner vers lui. Il me regardait bisarment et semblait chercher quelque chose.

« - Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

- Je dois y aller ?

- Non… Après.

- J'ai rien dis après.

- Si, tu as dis « Je t'aime ».

- Si t'as entendu pourquoi tu me demande de répéter ?

- J'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu.

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'étonne ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je sois amoureuse de toi.

- Que tu sois… Oui ça m'étonne. Comment je pourrais ne pas être étonné ? Tu es la première à me dire que je suis stupide.

- …Je… Percy, je le dis souvent c'est vrai mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé, c'était…

- Je le sais très bien. Mais, même sans ça… Enfin Annabeth, regarde moi, je suis… et bah je suis que moi quoi…

- Percy, est ce que tu te rend seulement compte de combien de filles…rêve de t'avoir comme mec…à défaut d'autre mots.

- Eh… 0 ?

- Raté cervelle d'algue. Il y a déjà cette garce de fille d'Aphrodite, moi et…à peu près la moitié du reste des filles de la colonie.

- Sans blagues ?... T'es folle ou quoi ? »

J'ai soupiré.

« - Percy… Tu te rends même pas compte de l'effet que…que tu fait aux fille et que tu es… et bah comme dirais les fille d'Aphrodite, que tu es canon. Et puis même si tu ne veux pas me croire sur ça, alors garde en mémoire que tu es le fils de l'un des trois grands et le sauveur de l'Olympe et que ce genre de chose il y des filles qui n'y restent pas indifférentes.

- Attends…tout ce que tu viens de dire…Que je faisais de l'effet aux filles et tout le reste…ça s'applique à toi aussi ? »

J'ai baissée la tête.

« - Sauf la partie qui dit que les fille sont attirées par toi parce que tu est le sauveur de l'Olympe et le fils de Poséidon…Oui. »

J'avais murmuré le dernier mot tout bas.

Il a prit mon visage entre ses main et m'a obligée à lever la tête vers lui. Puis, sans que je comprenne comment et pourquoi, il a pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lui ai instantanément rendu son baisé et mes mains sont allées d'elle-même se mettre dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre pour reprendre notre souffle.

« - Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça ? »A mon grand désarroi, il a éclaté de rire.

« - Pourquoi ? Annabeth, ça fait près de cinq ans que j'ai envi de t'embrasser et que je me retiens.

- …

- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre première quête Annabeth…Mais je… je ne pensais pas que toi tu m'aimais et je ne voulais pas foutre en l'air notre amitié alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

« - Tu…es amoureux de moi ? » J'étais choquée, je n'arrivais pas à y croire…Ce devait être un rêve.

Il m'a sourit et je lui ai rendu son sourire.

« - Je t'aime Percy Jackson » ai-je dis doucement avant d'amener ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un nouveau baisé.

**Bon alors désolée pour l'orthographe, y doit y avoir pas mal de fautes… l'orthographe ça a jamais été mon truc. Sinon c'est la première fois que j'écrit une fic alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierait. N'hésité pas à laisser des commentaires bon ou mauvais.**

**Merci tout le monde**


End file.
